Venture To The Unknown
by Relyob
Summary: Remember Quistis mentioning something about Zell with his T-Board in an incident involving the ladies toilets? Well this is that incident! OneShot, Comepleted. Enjoy!


_**Venture **__**To**__** The Unknown**_

Have you ever met anyone who has been so excited that for months on end they chant, 'only five more months..' at least three times a day or maybe even, 'only seven more months..' or if we're going to go a little on the overboard, 'only two more years..' ? Zell Dincht was one of these kinds of people. The countdown to his T-Board started at the age of fifteen, he didn't get it until he was seventeen... So you can imagine how frustrated Ma Dincht was for two entire years.

The thing is T-Boards are strictly prohibited to those under seventeen. So, come March 17th a certain tattooed teenager may well have been the happiest person alive at that point.

After a weary eyed Ma Dincht gave Zell his present she made him his favourite for breakfast, several handfuls of hotdogs. The exuberant Zell gobbled them all up without hesitation, thanked his mum for the board and rode it all the way to Balamb Garden, grinning at each person he saw.

-

Many 'whoas!' and 'wows!' could be heard from the students that Zell passed. He performed tricks for them and laughed in their faces when they asked to have a go on his board. It seemed that he was the only person in all of Garden to have one so he used it for his advantage. Skipping the queues in the cafeteria arriving first to class so he could get a good report where only a couple of the things he gained from having a T-Board. Put it this way, Zell Dincht thought he was God with the damn board. He never missed an opportunity to show off his skills until..

It was the second day of having met his new best friend. Zell hugged his board before setting of on his journey to Balamb Garden. Upon arrival he met the annual SeeDs and performed the tricks for them as he had done the day before, once again they were amazed. "Whoa Zell.." One of the boys said walking toward him, "I always wanted a T-Board. How'd you get it?"

Jumping of his T-Board and leaning against Zell replied in the coolest way he could think off. He flicked his hair and looked to the sky, "had to work for it."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." Looking behind him as if his imaginary workplace as there he raised a thumb and pointed it backwards. "Down at Dugg Fuggs garage. Good guy. Nice pay. Hard work." What a lie.

The other SeeD seemed satisfied as he dandered back into the crowd. "Very nice," he stated. "Liking the design."

"Well best be off!" Zell hopped onto his board once more and waved as he rode away. "You kiddies be careful now!" _I am the man! _Looking smug, he arrived for his class before anyone else had. Instructor Quistis Trepe sat at her desk checking over what seemed to be tests or something. "Hey Ms." Zell said, leaning back on his chair and making sure that his T-Board was in sight. She was only a year older than him so maybe if she saw his T-Board he would have a shot at a date with her. "How's life goin' for you then?"

Quistis merely looked up from the tests and said, "Fine thank you Zell." She adjusted her glass, "I see you're breaking rule twenty one of Balamb Garden. 'No T-boards.'" She recited.

Zell merely grinned slyly, "'No disorderly conduct with T-boards.' I'm just sittin' here though Instructor Trepe." He sat his feet on the table, "doin' no harm whatsoever."

"Zell get your feet of the desk." Quistis turned her attention back to the tests and continued to do whatever it was she was doing.

"Sorry.." Zell replied meekly, lifting his feet of the desk.

The rest of the class passed by uneventfully. Seifer Almasy, another student, made sly remarks about Zell and his t-board, calling him a 'batsy boy.' Zell shrugged it off, clearly he was just jealous. He received a couple of notes as well in that class. Mostly by strange girls who seemed to have a crush on 'Zell'. _I always did have that affect on girls. Pity they're only starting to show it now that I've got my board... _Zell winked at one of the girls who sent him a note. She didn't notice, it looked as though she was staring at his board.

After class and out of sight from the watchful eye of Quistis, Zell snuck round the corner. He scanned the area for instructors and the SeeDs who were loyal to the rules. Upon seeing none, he hopped onto his board.

What followed next was not his fault..

Travelling at a steady speed, Zell spotted the Library Girl, a girl who always wore her hair in pigtails: She had captured his heart. He decided to pull a few Zell moves to get her attention. So, purposely he stopped a few metres away from her, she was standing with a large crowd of people which was really good in Zell's mind. Not only could he gain the Library Girls attention, maybe he could pick up a few other hot girls numbers! You know... Just encase things didn't work out with the Library Girl.

Zell positioned himself. What he was about to do would require some serious speed. He whistled to gain everyone's attention but then shouted to a random student in the distant. "Why are you whistling?!"

"Hey there's Zell!" A person from the group where the Library Girl stood shouted. "Show us some tricks!"

_Heheheh__Excellent._"Me?" Zell turned to the guy who was now nodding his head. "Umm... Okay. Check this out." Hopping onto his board Zell performed a pop shuvit, only a few people reacted in the way he wanted them to. The Library Girl merely yawned. Zell shook it off and decided that she was just tired. In his mind, he could see it all playing out in his mind. He would perform and the Library Girl would give. _GHAHAHAHAH!!!_

"Zell?" One of the students nudged him.

Spinning around, Zell scratched his head. "Oh sorry about that... Umm... Yeah I know! Any of you lot got a ball or a bear, somethin' like that? One that you don't like..." One of the female students replied. She gave Zell a jumbo cactuar squishy doll thing, saying that the face on it annoyed her. "Alright! Awesome, thanks." He swallowed, "be prepared... To be mesmerised!"

Standing on the board, Zell commanded everyone to clear the way. He was going to need the entire corridor to perform this move. This was the first and hopefully the last time he would ever have to do this. He placed one foot on the ground and with several mighty pushes from that foot he was heading down the corridor like a rocket. His cheeks were pulled from his face but that didn't matter. Nope, he was on a roll! _Here goes! _Throwing the cactuar doll ahead of him, he held his arm out for punch and smacked the doll straight up into the air. He also flung himself up into the air and performed one of his several limit breaks, 'Different Beat' on the poor doll. He somersaulted whilst he kicked the doll up the face multiple times, still in the air, his board still travelling at rocket speed below. The doll, now completely tattered fell to pieces around him. This was the hardest part- landing on the board. He had to time this correctly or else serious disaster would be about to strike both Zell's hair and his body. He did another flip so that the grip on his shoes made him cling to the ceiling and with one final push he hauled himself towards his board.

Zell landed on it. It was nothing short of a miracle. Still flying along on his board he heard the cheers from the crowd behind him. Looking over his shoulder, whilst still travelling, he gave the crowd a thumbs up but was confused when he seen horrified faces on every person.

Quistis had just happened to walk into that corridor at that particular moment. She saw Zell flying head first toward the ladies toilets, she screeched. "ZELL!!! IN FRONT OF YOU!!!!!"

Zell's head spun fast to see what his Instructor was talking about, but not fast enough. He crashed into the door of the ladies toilets. Multiple screams from both inside and outside the toilet could be heard. "Eugh..."

-

Zell's head hurt. Headmaster Cid had done nothing but screech at him for the past hour. "And that is why I am introducing a new rule at this Garden, right here, right now! T-Boards are strictly forbidden in Garden. No matter what! Got it memorised Zell?!"

----

Now this was fun to write. I vaguely remember at some point in the game Quistis telling Squall and Rinoa about Zell having some sort of T-Board incident in the ladies toilets. So I decided to build on it and this was born. Please read, review and enjoy!


End file.
